Kuja, Squall and Yuffie go places!
by chibilinnet
Summary: PG for minor swearing..I think. Actually, this is just it, no more.. no, it's not about reviews, it's about time, and I don't have lots of it... oh well, enjoy!


Welcome to my Kuja/Squall/Yuffie series, where these three go to many random places and generally screw things up!! Here is chapter one:  
  
KUJA, SQUALL AND YUFFIE GO TO CLAIRE'S AND LIMITED TOO!!  
  
Note: I do not own the Final Fantasy characters, and I dun own Neopets.com, and I sure as hell don't own Limited Too or Claire's I own nothing. Please don't sue me...  
  
If you don't know what the hell I am talking about, this is a real life event (neopets.com stuff is in both Claire's and Limited Too) and is loosly based on a true story. Enjoy!  
  
AHEM! On with the story:  
  
Yuffie: *kicks Squall: SQUALL! WAKE UP!!  
  
Squall: AAAHHHH!! *rolls out of bed* WHAT?? *looks around* HAVE THOSE DAMN MONKEYS COME BACK??  
  
Kuja: MONKEYS?? NOOOO!! *hides under bed*  
  
Yuffie: LOOKIE!! *shows Squall the Petpet ads* WE HAVE TO CLAIRE'S NOW!!  
  
Kuja: HOW LONG MUST WE TALK IN CAP LOCKS??.... not very long I hope...  
  
Squall: Oh joy!! Now I can get a Noil!! And I really will be a lion! *dances around*  
  
Yuffie: YEP!! LET'S GO TO CLAIRES NOW!  
  
Kuja: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!! MONKEYS!! AND THEY TOOK THE CAR!! *points to the window*  
  
*All look out the window and see that monkeys have indeed stolen the car, after plastering bananas over it.*  
  
Yuffie: WWHHHHHYYYY??? *collapses and curls up into a fetal position* the whole world is against me..  
  
Kuja: YAY! Yuffie stopped talking in caps!  
  
Squall: Yeah, but how are we gonna get to Claire's without a car??  
  
*Squall thinks, then he snaps his fingers and runs to the phone while the Chrono Cross victory fanfare is playing*  
  
Kuja: You mean Lucca's them.  
  
Me: CC VICTORY FANFARE!  
  
Kuja: LUCCA'S THEME!  
  
Me: CC VICTORY FANFARE!  
  
Kuja: LUCCA'S THEME!  
  
Yuffie: Squall is calling a taxi! YAY!!  
  
Squall: *on phone* Hello, can I order a Stuffed Crust pizza??.. meat lovers.. yeah.. OK! *hangs up* WE'RE EATING PIZZA HUT!  
  
Yuffie: *strangles Squall* WE NEED TO GET A TAXI!  
  
Squall: AAAAHHHHH!! *gack gack* I mean, we can order pizza hut then steal the delivery boy's car! Free pizza AND free car!  
  
Kuja: YAY!! I want to get a Doglefox!!  
  
Squall: I want a Noil!  
  
Yuffie: I want an Angelpuss!!  
  
Babaa: what about me?  
  
Squall: AAAHHH!! BABAA! DIIEEEE!! *chases Babaa with a fireproof candle*  
  
Babaa: NOOOO!!  
  
*ding-dong*  
  
Kuja: PIZZA'S HERE! *answers door*  
  
Delivery Boy: Here's your Chinese food sir..  
  
Kuja: We didn't order Chinese!  
  
Yuffie: WHO CARES?? GET HIS CAR!!  
  
*All three jump into the car and speed off to Claire's*  
  
AT CLAIRES...  
  
Squall: *looks around store* I don't see any Petpet stuff here, you guys..  
  
Kuja: *to lady at desk* S'cuse me, where are the Neopet petpet stuff??  
  
Lady at Desk: Oh, we have them, but we're not selling them yet.  
  
Yuffie, Kuja and Squall: *stunned* WHY??  
  
Lady at Desk: Cuz we're really mean! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!  
  
Yuffie: ... we stole that poot delivery boys car for nothing..? NOOOOOOOOO!! *collapses and assumes fetal position again* WHY?? WHY??  
  
Kuja: NO PETPET STUFF YET?? *eye twitches*  
  
All: O_o"  
  
Kuja: .. *hisses* IF I CAN'T HAVE PETPET STUFF, NO ONE CAN!! YOU ALL MUST DIE, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA! *goes into Trance*  
  
*Trance Kuja destroys Claire's and Squall and Yuffie must drag him out*  
  
Squall: DAMNIT! Now what??  
  
Yuffie: .. we could buy stuff at Limited Too..  
  
Kuja: mwahahahahahahaaa... Claires...no petpets....everyone....die..  
  
Squall: Does that stuff have Rare item codes?  
  
Yuffie: I think... *kicks Kuja* C'mon, Kuja, we're going to Limited Too!  
  
Kuja: We are?? OH JOY!! *becomes happy again*  
  
Squall: Yah. Freaky...  
  
*All three walk to Limited Too, where they see that there are still Purple Chia plushies*  
  
Yuffie: O_o *picks one up* I thought these were Limited Edition!!  
  
Squall: I guess no one loves Purple Chias.  
  
Purple Chia: *sad*  
  
Kuja: AAAAHHH!! IT MOVED!! YUFFIE! PUT IT DOWN IT'S A MAGIC-  
  
*POOF! Yuffie becomes a Purple Chia :)*  
  
Yuffie: .... *looks at self in mirror* AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Kuja: ...magical Purple Chia Plushie.. -_-"  
  
Squall: Yay! Finally, I own a Painted Pet! *picks up Yuffie and huggles her*  
  
Yuffie: :[ *bites Squall's hand*  
  
Squall: OWWWW!! *drops Yuffie*  
  
Yuffie: *glares around the room murdersly and takes out a...  
  
ROD OF DARK NOVA!! DA-DA-DUUUUUUNNNNN!!!!!  
  
Kuja: ROD OF DARK NOVA! (DA-DA-DUUUUUNNN!!) NOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Squall: what the??? How did she get a Hidden Tower item??  
  
**MEANWHILE, UP IN FAERIELAND..**  
  
Faerie Queen: .. Hmm...AAAHHHH!! I LOST MY ROD OF DARK NOVA!!  
  
Uber Air Faerie: *rolls eyes* No, you dumbass, that FF7 girl stole it awhile back while you were drooling over a picture of Matt Damon..  
  
Faerie Queen: OOOO! Matt Damon!! *drools*  
  
Uber Air Faerie: O_o" Uhhhh..  
  
Faerie Queen: WAIT!! DID YOU JUST CALL ME A DUMBASS??  
  
Uber Air Faerie: ... No, it was Jhudora..  
  
Faerie Queen: I KNEW IT!! *takes her Rod of Nova and goes over to Jhudora's Cloud*  
  
Uber Air Faerie: *whew*  
  
**OK, BACK DOWN TO LIMITED TOO**  
  
Yuffie: DIIIIIIEEEE!! *uses Rod of Dark Nova and destroys Limited Too*  
  
.........  
  
Kuja: .. are we still alive?  
  
Squall: Yeah.  
  
Kazuya: Yay!  
  
Squall: KAZUYA?? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE??  
  
Kaz: ..... I want Neopet stuff too, you know!  
  
Kuja: I thought you hated neopets...  
  
Kaz: *looks around nervously* Uhhh.. I never was here and I still hate Neopets, OK?? *glares at them*  
  
Squall: OK..  
  
Kuja: *nods*  
  
Kaz: *runs off*  
  
Yuffie: .. Ooops.. Did I destroy the neopets stuff too??  
  
Squall: Nope. *points to the Neopets cart, which is still intact*  
  
Kuja: We get neopets stuff for free!!  
  
All 3: YAY!!  
  
And so, Kuja, Yuffie and Squall got the whole Neopets cart, thus having all the rare item codes, stickers, charms, plushies, tatoos, and notebooks they could ever want. But what ever happened to their car and the poor Delivery Boy??  
  
*Monkeys are seen driving off a cliff with Delivery Boy strapped on the hood. When the car nears the cliff, the monkeys jump away, having the poor Delivery Boy plummeting down the cliff*  
  
Delivery Boy: I KNEW I SHOULDA FINISHED COOOLLLLEEEEGGGGEEEE!!!  
  
SPLAT!!  
  
The end!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- In case any of you were wondering how this could be loosly based on a true story, I did go to Claire's after a 5 hour wait only to find that there were no petpet stuff for sale. They had it though. I really wanted to destroy it, but I couldn't. Poo. So I go to Limited Too and they do have Purple Chia plushies still left. Tons and tons of them. 


End file.
